The SSA will match NCI?s records to SSA?s records and disclose individual level data (the state and city for individuals born within the United States and the country for individuals born outside the United States) to NCI for statistical and research purposes only. NCI will use the data to generate national statistics for monitoring immigration disparities in cancer in the United States. SSA has determined that this research activity will increase knowledge about Social Security programs and the research is of importance to SSA. SSA Trustees use a cause specific method of forecasting mortality, and NCI research can potentially help inform that forecast.